masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Mass Effect: Acceleration
Mass Effect: Acceleration takes place between the events of Mass Effect 2 and Mass Effect 3. Plot Mass Effect: Acceleration is a short story that explains the events taking place on Erros between Mass Effect 2 and Mass Effect 3. When the young Citadel turian, Valos Raganros, goes renegade and flees from the Citadel he is arrested for treason while in space. Aboard the prison ship, Trekk, he befriends an asari named Nazaria, a human named Carmen, a krogan named Torck, and a drell named Dune. Together the four form The Guardians of the Galaxy and escape the ship, flyin towards the Minos Wasteland cluster. There they recieve a distress call from the volcanic mining planet of Erros. Upon arriving on Erros, Valos discovers the signal was sent by his thought-to-be-lost father's mining colony. When he arrives, he realizes that the Reapears are soon to be arriving. With the help of his friends, he must try to stay and fight for his father's legacy and homeworld- or perish in battle... Characters Valos Ragnaros- turian who served the Citadel for a number of years, until he left to search for his father. He was then arrested for treason, but escaped with the help of his friends. He then went to Erros to answer a distress call from his father. Nazaria Verona- an asari with amazing biotic powers, Nazaria is also a skilled medic and pilot. She wasn't origionaly a prisoner on Trekk, but a reasearch scientist instead. She was in charge of therapy for Valos. Valos eventually convinced her to help him escape. Carmen Wayne- a former Cereberus operative, Carmen went renegade and became a gun for hire after a series of incidents. She was arrested and placed on Trekk to do time for the rest of her life. She initally gave up on escape, knowing she would die in Trekk. Upon meeting Valos, however, Carmen gained hope again and vowed to escape with him. Carmen is a skilled sniper and tech. Urdnot Torck- Torck was born into the krogan clan Urdnot. Like the others, he was trained for battle and became one of the best at an early age. His mother was killed by the genophage and his father was murdered in battle, leaving him alone. The burden of depression, lonlieness, and being and outcast drove him over the age. He left Tuchanka and traveled to a small moon, where he raided a Salarian Research base and killed every last Salarian inside. Arrested for murder and locked up in maximum security aboard Trekk, Torck was placed in stasis mode...untill he was awakened by Valos. Torck is a skilled fighter and knows his way around a gun. Dune Amphibos- Dune was only five when his parents were murdered before he and his brother's eyes. When his brother turned 18, he was drafted into the civil war and was killed. Dune, wanting to escape draft, tried to escape but the soldiers tried to stop him. Thus, he discovered his extremely dangerous biotic powers. Murdering the guards and stealing a ship, he began a life of back alley crime. Dune was soon arrested when a mission went bad. Placed on Trekk for a sentece of only 17 years, Dune decided to wait out his sentece. Untill Valos came and recruited him...Dune is a skilled biotic, fighter, and is a master with his omni-tool. Chapter 1: Valos Ragnaros Coming Soon...